A Titan's Masquerade
by Ichigo Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Eren is going to be the sanctuary and mother of the first titan-human inbred. The father is none other than humanity's greatest warrior: Levi. During this whole ordeal, is everyone able to leave their emotions out of it? Or will it just become too much for Eren to handle? Levi x Eren. Yaoi.


_**Author's Notes: This is an Eren x Levi mpreg fic. Hanji and the others decide it would be best to 'grow' their own titan for studying purposes and they have to use Eren and the best of the best, otherwise known as Levi.**_

* * *

It was crazy... _just insane._ The idea of creating their own titan- this was not the way of nature. _This isn't right..._ But truthfully, when did they ever do anything that was considered 'right'? It was right for the sake of humanity where they placed their best bets. The strongest soldiers, the Survey Corps, were about to attempt something that would not even have come to anyone in the right mind a few years ago.

_Let's make it... Let's make a titan child. We will face our fears head on and cut through this mystery once and for all. _

_Show us, shine a light on humanity, Eren Jaeger._

* * *

There was a storm of footsteps as Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Armin, and Jean filed into the small meeting room where Erwin and Hanji awaited them with the proposal. A light breeze blew through the open window and the early morning sunlight helped ease the atmosphere a bit. Erwin sat in a rather professional position with his chair close to the table and one arm lay on the wooden surface. Hanji, on the other hand, sat backwards in her chair using the back as an elbow rest.

It was quiet... a little two quiet for their tastes. As each of them took a seat, they could predict what Erwin was going to once again address as an issue. It had always been an issue and there was nothing showing any progress towards their goal of killing all the titans if they didn't know anything about them.

Their expeditions almost seemed pointless because the only thing that they did during those was kill titans. As soon as they killed a few, another bunch would arrive and pretty soon, it would be time to head back through those gates with their heads limply dangling on their shouldiers and corpses of those that fell victim to the titans. Perhaps, a few heart wrenching sobs from the families of those that were lost would tug at their guilt but only harden up the remaining Survey Corps' hearts.

Clearing his throat, Erwin called attention to the rest of them, "It's come to my understanding that Hanji wants to go forward with a rather strange experiment. Even as Captain, this isn't my call to make..." Eying the big green-eyed boy, he nodded his head, "This is your call."

"Me?" Eren asked, a little surprised that his superiors would let him make any decision due to his recklessness. Some of his decisions proved to be destructive quite a few times in the past. A low draft fled through the room. It made Eren anxious that they did tell him exactly what he was making a decision about.

Mikasa and Armin were on full alert because they were ready to strike back at any time anything happened to Eren. Levi sat there... pretending not to care the slightest. At times, his cold eyes would dart back and forth and stare out the window at the _wonderful_ scenery outside; then, he'd sigh heavily hoping to get out of the room.

Levi had a little bit of respect for the grads of squad 104 who joined the Survey Corps which was impressive on its own level. No one impressed Corporal Levi and no one found themselves any closer than a subordinate to Levi. He kept everything away- as far away as possible from him and he had his reasons. To him, it felt like people just needed to wake up and face reality. As a member of the Survey Corps, your emotions should never interwine with battle.

Your partner dies? Too bad- fight. Fight for humanity when it needs you the most. Avenge the dead and show the world that their death wasn't meaningless. This world is cruel.

As far as their concerns went, Eren was always at the top of that list. Be it an expedition or a simple tast, Eren was their first thought. If anyone dare lay a hand on Eren, they'd have to deal with is overprotective sister, Mikasa. Speaking of Mikasa, she was getting suspicious. No one in the right mind would let Eren make his own decisions. Normally, Armin would have been the one to hold her back but there was an odd scrunched up look on his face. It only seemed to get more intolerable with every second they had to sit there.

And so the ordeal began...

"We are going to breed a titan inside of you."

"..._Excuse me?"_ Eren's voice pitched up a few octaves, "Did you say _breed?" _

Breed meant children right? The Survey Corps were all about getting rid of creatures- not recreating them. That was not their job and it certainly wasn't Eren's job. Erwin nodded his head in response to Eren. Yes, he heard right.

"Yes, we said _breed_," the word breed sounded forbidden the way that Erwin said it. You don't breed things that you want to kill. Eren's only wish in this world had been to 'kill every single one of them', and now, what did he have to do? Create one? No way.

An explanation was required for something so extreme: "Eren, we believe that by creating our own titan and using a controlled environment, and perhaps have it breed half human, we can find out their true nature."

Let's be honest. How realistic did this sound? To Eren's and everyone else's, it all sounded very surreal. The chances of this actually working was really low as well. One has to admit, there was a lot at stake and the amount that the leaders of the Survey Corps were about to risk was very great. The only titan shifter that was on the side of the human, and if anything were to go wrong, the entire squad was in danger of being killed.

Hanji pushed her glasses up, "You are going to harbor the child but it is going to be a human-titan hybrid. The father is going to be a human."

Everything was slowly coming to light for Eren and his eyes widened as he could see the reality of this, "Does that mean that I'm going to have to be p-p-pregnant...?!"

Hanji didn't expect Eren to be so shocked by the idea. She's not shocked by much so she probably supposed the same of the boy but Erwin just nodded his head solemnly to Eren. Eren's eyes were about to pop right out of his skull. Being pregnant?! That's not even possible! There was a pause before everybody noticed Mikasa shaking with anger in her seat.

In her mind, how dare they lay a hand on her brother? She, for one, knew the risk of the plan even though she hadn't been part of the discussion. Her eyes were glaring at each of the people at the table. A dangerous tone had completely overtaken her.

"Ahhh... Now who do we use as the father?" Hanji looked down the line of boys at the table. Jean and Armin had a look on their face that said 'You have got to be shitting me'. Their eyes widened and Jean had a look of complete repulsion on his face.

"I can't; I conduct everything that happens here," The captain responded as soon as he saw Hanji's sights set on him. Nice save, Erwin.

Eren squirmed around in his chair as soon as Hanji's hungry sight hit the Corporal. For a scary moment, he looked up and asked, "What do you want?" There was no emotion in his eyes, just killing instinct. Eren's brain went crazy with fear. He kept muttering, _"Wrong person... Wrong person... Wrong Per-"_

"Perfect! This is perfect! Levi, you're going to father Eren's little titan baby!" Hanji ran up to him and held his hands in excitement all while _being_ happy in a room drenched in a perfect combination of awkward, fear, disgust, and anger.

When she said this, Levi raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Hanji leaned over to his ears to start screaming, "I SAID THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE EREN'S MATE!"

Levi rummaged a finger through his ear, "I'm going to go deaf."

He realized what Hanji had said, "Wait just a goddamn second... No. I refuse to give him a child."

"Levi Heicho..." Eren shuddered in his seat, hoping there was anyway to escape this fate.

"There's no point in arguing. You are by far the best fit for him," and before any one could say anything against it, the Captain confirmed it, "This is an Order, Levi."

The entire time, Armin's head of brilliant blonde hair was over his face as he stared straight down at the table. He looked as if he couldn't make eye contact with everyone. Legs shaking and eyes tearing up, he stood up and with a bold face he said, "Excuse me."

Everyone along with Mikasa and Eren looked at their friend, "A-Armin?"

"Excuse me."

Armin just left the room without a second to look back and just left the room. His hands were balled up in fists and shook beside him and no one could see his blue eyes. Eren wanted to dart after him at that very second.

"Armin!" Eren called from his seat and tried to get up before Levi grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.

"There's something that needs to be done here," the corporal gave Eren a condescending look, "You can get him once this is over."

"Heicho-!" Eren wouldn't have dared to oppose his superior but he saw what Armin looked like and immediately, he shook his sleeve free of Levi, "The decision is made, isn't it?! Captain Erwin said it was an _order!_"

Once he had released himself of Levi's grip, he ran outside at full speed only to see Armin walking down the hall... but his side was grinding against the wall as he walked and finally, he stopped and dropped to the ground, still holding himself- but not his tears. Those just simply wouldn't stop cascading down his face. Armin didn't know there was anything behind him even though Eren had called his name multiple times.

Crouching beside the wall, Armin kept crying leaving a shocked Eren behind him. After the slight hesitance, Eren ran up to Armin and held him in his arms.

"E-Eren?!" Armin exclaimed, surprised. Trying his best to maintain his voice, he attempted to wipe off the tears in his tear ducts, "Why are you here... you should be in there..."

At that moment, Eren seriously felt like delivering a stinging slap to Armin's face for rejecting his comfort. Or it could've been for the simple reason that Armin was acting so out of character even for himself. He was shaking like a leaf at just the sight of Eren.

"What the hell? What's wrong?" Eren wiped a few of the remaining tears off of his best friend's face with his thumb. _I haven't ever seen you like this..._

"You... You're gonna get hurt, Eren," Armin cried out and pushed himself closer to Eren. When Armin said that, he could hear his friend's heartbeat increase tenfold.

"W-What are you saying? Huh?" Eren started to smile, tried to pull one of his 'I can handle anything' faces. But his teeth were shattering and eyes shook from the inside. Trembling hands patted Armin on the back and they were less than reassuring, "I can do anything, Armin! I'll stay alive... I have to be the one to kill all of them, remember?"

The glitter in Eren's eyes weren't there. He was just as scared that he could end up killing himself in this process. Suppose it is a part of the Survey Corps' duties; you have to put your life behind humanity's existence and just fight for what you believe in no matter how far fetch'd it may seem.

"Y-You don't get it, Eren," Armin's hands were now gruffly gripping Eren's collar on his clothes, "I was there when they were discussing this; there are too many risks Eren-! I don't wanna lose you, Eren! Not yet!" Finding his hand to Eren's, he laced their fingers and squeezed it tight. He didn't want a time when he couldn't do that. Tears flooding his eyes once more, he looked up Eren, "Please... just promise me that you won't die and leave me a-alone..."

His words and actions really took a toll on Eren's self confidence. The boy tried to shake it off as just the effects of being in the Recon Corps and recently having seen the legion squad annihialated before his own eyes to be the reason that Armin was so disturbed by the course of action taken.

Ultimately, Armin felt like a burden to Eren. Even during their time in training as part of training squad 104, Armin didn't make it into the top 10 soldiers. The only thing that separated him from the rest was his innate ability to think under pressure and his brain. Hannes even called him "as smart as a whip".

Eren pressed the blond-haired boy close to his chest and whispered, "It's okay," as well as he could and tried to mask the fear in his voice.

* * *

Now, they were in a room of the castle with a large bed. The only form of light was the moonlight that managed to come through the large window and a lantern that Hanji had brought in to do her word. Eren was on a small stool next to Hanji and she held a needle up to his shoulder. The injection itself was a thick, musky liquid that needed a large needle to flow through.

The sight of the needle and the things to come made Eren extremely uneasy. Simply, he felt sick. Hanji pushed in the needle after cleaning the area and Eren hissed and flinched a little. Right as she pulled it out and covered the area with a small gauze, Levi entered the room. There was no warmth around him. He'd been robbed of the innocence of life at a young age so he gave a dark aura where he went; he couldn't help it.

To him, and Mikasa, there were only a few people that made it in the world they lived in. Those are the people who took the world for what it actually is and weren't insensitive to things like reality.

Behind him, the door was left open. "Levi, we've been waiting!" Hanji seemed so cheerful in a room that seemed much less than. Quickly packing up her stuff, she rushed to the door.

"I'll leave the rest up to you two," she smiled and closed the door.

The room was dark, just like Levi's attitude. He glowered at the younger boy who could only look up, terrified of what was to come. He couldn't lie that sometimes, he had a been a little attracted to his superior but he had never expected something like this to come out of it. A sexual encounter between the titan boy and the greatest titan hunter- there's probably a better chance of miracle conception from thin air.

Eren sat there waiting for Levi. It was only a staring contest for a few moments before Levi slipped under the white bed covers. He crossed his arms under his head to prop it up on the pillow. As he stared at the ceiling, the moonlight drafted over him and the shimmer was clear in his cold eyes.

"Hm?" Levi noticed Eren staring at him from where he was sitting and looked in his direction for a moment. This was enough to make Eren really uneasy as if the situation wasn't bad enough, "What are you waiting for?" Clearly, the corporal couldn't have been less interested in this. His mind was made and he just wanted to get it over with. One could say that Eren felt the same way... but who knows.

"Ah..." Eren was speechless. Was he serious? Slowly, he lay on the bed, straightening the bed covers as if they were going to stay that way. He was as stiff as a pole as he just lay there, not daring to make eye contact with the other. After about ten minutes, neither one didn't know what to do and Levi just took charge using natural instinct.

"This isn't getting anywhere," he scruffily said to Eren as he hovered about his body with his hands on both sides of the frightened boy, "Just so you know..."

The corporal was on top of Eren, getting his pants off and pulled them down just enough so that nothing was exposed but it was ready at any moment. Eren stiffened up even more and desperately grasped the bed sheets. Levi's animalistic, lustful side lashed out to try to attack Eren.

Levi's skillful tongue ran itself down Eren's rather muscular neck and he bit down on Eren's jaw. Not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to give Eren a little jump. One of Levi's hands unbuttoned Eren's shirt and he pressed his crotch forward against Eren's. Friction created fire and fire was exactly what this situation needed. The coporal adjusted his angles of rubbing as needed to try to get the most out of it. Very quickly, he could not only feel himself harden,but he could feel Eren growing wood in his pants.

Now, Levi was interested. They were both thoroughly aroused but the Heicho wanted a show of young skin and flesh. He pulled up Eren's shirt and ran a hand down, marveling Eren's newly developed washboard abs. It happens after people are subject to as much exercise as they are. Feeling Levi's unnaturaly cold fingers on his abs made Eren flinch underneath. His pink nubs hand Levi's fingers mercilessly gripping them and pressing down. Soon, fingers were replaced by Levi's teeth and tongue. Goddamn, if they had to do it, they might as well let Levi have his sadistic fantasies and enjoy it.

"Mm... L-Levi Heicho!" Eren trembled under the captain's gripping and groping. Nothing was spoken between then except their names. For Eren, even the steps of humanity's greatest warrior, the slow breath from his nose as he would speak ever so menacingly to everyone around him, the way his eyes seemed to pierce the souls of everyone that they looked at, made him lose everything he ever had. It went both ways.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do..." with that, Levi positioned two fingers in front of Eren, "Suck."

"Huh?"

"I said suck. Otherwise, you won't be able to walk for days or I'll never get myself inside of you." Obediently, the boy took Levi's fingers in to his mouth and sucked them to coat them with a few coats of saliva.

Pulling down Eren's pants, Levi prodded one finger in his constricted entrance. "Damn... it's tight."

Everything ran both ways. The feelings of guilt, of lust, of pure intoxication ran both ways. Eren was like a drug. His sadistic nature had dug Eren's grave. Whilst he had his fingers inside of Eren, his underling seemed to be rather welcoming, opening the doors for all of these guilty pleasures.

Eren was blushing madly and getting really heated. Instinctively, his legs were completely stripped and spread to Levi's liking. It exposed everything to Levi's eyes. Embarrassed, Eren turned away. Levi's one finger quickly become two scissoring through Eren's passage.

Before Eren could realize, his Levi heicho had positioned him now-hardened cock up against his sphincter and pushed himself through, ignoring everything around. A slow, powerful, very audible slipping created a bond between the two as Levi's muscle pressed against Eren's wet walls. The captain ran a hand over Eren's hard stomach because he could create a magnetic pull between Eren's body and fingers with every thrust; he could make the boy cringe and arch forward with every push and pull. Discovering this new power, he did the same with his tongue over Eren's body.

"H-ahhHH!" Eren let out a bloodcurdling cry that would probably have been identified as the cry of a cornered animal by Sasha.

"C-Calm. Down," Levi grunted between thrusts. It was especially tight inside no matter how much he tried to prepare Eren. But he was moving nonetheless and Eren couldn't feel the bottom part of his body.

"H-Hah! Levi Hei-Heicho!"

"S...Shit..." Levi finally released himself inside of Eren as well as Eren releasing himself rather violently over the two of them. Levi's semen spurted carelessly into Eren's abused passage and begin to seep out as it had been too much for him. Levi's abs served the purpose of a ceiling when Eren's cummed and the sticky white liquid stuck to them and begin to drip with a high viscosity onto Eren's abdomen.

"Ah...hah...ha.." Eren was almost in tears from the experience. Was it _love_? Or were they just... _orders?_

* * *

After cleaning up, they fell asleep. "H-How did you do that... How did you make love to me Levi Heicho?" Eren asked hopelessly and half asleep. There were large tears cascading down his face.

"I did not make love to you," Levi turned around and threw the blanket over him, "I simply followed orders."

* * *

_**There's the first chapter. So it's not going to be too mushy and it's going to hint at a few other couples and it will follow the storyline as best as it can with the facts and such. **_

**Okay follow, favorite, review!**


End file.
